New Rythmn
by AKAAKAAKA
Summary: Kahoko Hino is studying at a foreign country in her college years. Losing all contact with her friends. but of course life is always full of surprises...bad at summiesKahokox? havent decided yet
1. Noche Buena

A/N: I love La Corda and im going to finish this...not sure on the pairings though...This intro will be very very short

----------------

Kahoko Hino was tired,she had just finished working for the day to return to her cousins home.Ever since she came from Japan to Manila(A/N: im pinoy,sue me) she had been living in her cousins home while finishing her college years since it's cheaper here, she works a part time job to help pay for the expenses. As she walked she strangely stareted thinking about her former schoolmates. She missed them all. Tsuchihara-kun,Tsukimori-kun,Shimizu-kun,Hihara-sempai,Fuyumii-chan and strangely...Yunoki-sempai.She wondered how they were doing.

She knew that Tsukimori kun started appearing in concerts with her mother since the concerts were broadcasted and that Azuma strangely convinced his grandmother became the heir of the Yunoki fortune but other than that she had no idea about the rest.She stopped and came face to face with a huge building with two stories covered with green and white paint , with a beautiful garden at the back and a garage in the front. This was her cousins home as well as an-she heard voices as she opened the door followed by an excited scream.

"Everyone Auntie Kahoko's here!"

Suddenly she was surrounded by numerous children all screaming and laughing.

...an orphanage.

"Auntie Kahoko how was your day?" tugged a young girl wearing a sun dress with an image of a panda bear.

"Obviously she's tired !...Im right aren't i Auntie Kahoko!?..." said a boy who was wearing a baseball cap.

"Of course she is doofus!" chimed a girl wearing a Cao Dai.

"You better get some rest Auntie Kahoko or else you may get sick and you might-might...end up in a hospital whispered a young girl wearing glasses.

Kahoko sighed. "Don't worry..Ill be fine" she reassured them. She loved these kids like they were her own children.

"Of course she'll be fine!" Shouted a girl who looks about nineteen and was wearing a white tanktop and low cut jeans which matched well with her tanned body and dark hair and eyes.This was Kahoko's cousin. "Now everyone get your butts to the dining table!" She smiled.

"Okay" The kids responded as they left.

Kahoko smiled uneasily."Saya do you have to wear something like that?"

"Why?What's wrong?"

"nothing it just looks..._indecent_"

"Aww come on Kahoko! We're in a tropical country it gets hot and you can't be picky."

"Well..okay." Kahoko held her head down in defeat.

"Now i don't want to be like this but you really should'nt do an overtime."

Kahoko blinked in surprise.She didn't tell anyone about this. "H-how did you know?"

"Tomorrow will be Christmas eve right? I know you want to buy them presents."

"yes.."

"But don't push yourself too hard. The kids will get worried, Besides i got you and me covered!"

"Huh?what do you mean?"

Saya smiled and gave off an air that gives you the feeling that she just discovered the cure for le common cold.

"It's this!!" She took out from her pockets a bunch of tickets.

Kahoko blinked."C-concert tickets..._Classical_ Concert tickets..." She was definetely surprised. Her cousin never likes classical music.

"I know the children gained an appreciation for these things and i know they would be thrilled to see this" she smiled.

Kahoko inspected the ticket and her eyes widened in realization.

Saya knocked her cousins head. "Hey we better go,the kids are waiting!".

"Owww.."

Saya went ahead. "We'll talk later.Dinner first!."

Kahoko just followed her with a smile spread across from her face.

She was going to see Len and his mother preform.

------------

Yay..sorry if first chappie short and not so good. but...it wasnt fair stupid town got a blackout..I hated it!!!!.

Oh well ...REVIEW PLZ!


	2. Maria

A/N: Uh...Thank you for your kind reviews everyone and im really embarrased to say...i forgot to put in a Disclaimer!!!OMG i do not want to be sued!.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own La Corda, Yuki Kure drew it and it belongs to neoromance and Shojo Beat! And i cannot change any part of the main plot---sees Yuki and slips her twent million yen with a note saying xKahoko Oh now where was i..ah yess and i cannot change any part of the plot.BUT, the oc's are mine. (to find out which is which go to wikipedia)**

-------------------

It was a quiet night and and the perfect atmosphere for dinner was completed. Kahoko Hino,Saya Hinano and the children were all gathered at the table.

"Dinner's ready!" said a girl who came out from the kitchen.

Kahoko sniffed the scent of the food...It was _heavenly_ "Maria it's smells horribly delicious."

Maria Samanjona was the cook and friend of Saya. Though she doesn't really work for them she persists in working. For the children she said. She was a _maria clara(_in the philippines..thats a girl thats beautiful and plays hard to get.) everybody knows it except for her of course. She had the image of a timid girl. Her brown hair flowing with the movements of her body, Her brown eyes which semmed to laugh and dance even if she was sad and her white dress matched with all of it.

"Awww Thank you Kaho-chan!" smiled Maria. Carefully she placed the huge vat of food in the middle of the table and accompanied it with a huge bowl of rice.

Kahoko could easily hear the children and her stomach grumbling.

"Now everyone let's all pray"Maria softly said.

The children in turn spoke normally "We love our bread we love our butter but most of all we love each other."

Kahoko could feel an evil glare looking at her and she turned her seeing where it came from. It came from Saya

"How could you...I told you not to let them watch Madeline...gives me bad memories"

Kahoko sweatdropped. Was a kiddie show that damaging?.(A/N: As a matter of fact it is. my friend said that barney betrayed her...what more with teletubbies.)

Hoping to let her cousin return back to her normal self she asked the children if they can say another prayer which the children did without question.

"Ikadatimasu"(lets eat..its japanese) The children chorused once they were done with the prayers.

Kahoko giggled when she heard that. It was on the first day from her arrival from japan.

_Flashback_

_-----_

_Kahoko looked around at the long dinner table and the children stting on the chairs they were a colorful bunch._

_Maria had just laid down the food and as soon as Kahoko grabbed her part of the meal._

_"Ikadatimasu!"_

_silence ensued and kahoko was confuse. Was something wrong? was there something on her face ?was a ghost on her shoulder?_

_"Auntie...what was that you just said" asked a young girl._

_"Yahh it sounded cool" said another girl._

_"Um...It was nice" Agreed another._

_And the children suddenly created such a noise about the word that they all came to one conclusion. What does it mean?_

_Kahoko giggled " Well...it means lets eat. In Japanese"_

_That night the word was instantly adopted._

---------------------

Up to now they keep on saying it and Kahoko always giggled when they say it.

After the stumptous dinner Kahoko,Maria and Saya were the ones left in the dining table.A silent atmosphere surrounded the room.

And Kahoko was the first one to break the silence. "uh..so Saya what time should we get ready for the concert?"

"7:00 P.M. so we should go early. The tickets covers the kids Maria you and I."

"But aren't you going to get bored..."

"Don't worry my Mp3's charged up."

Maria smirked. "Oh that thing connected to your bedroom was the charger. I thought it was another extension cable."

"WHAT!?" Saya screamed. Honestly,her friend can be evil.

"So..i put with the rest of the extension cables to the box and locked it...and i think i left the key with my cousin...she's in her hometown."Maria said innocently.

"Bu-bu- your cousin's in Mindanao and you said she wouldn't be back for a couple of days...what can i listen to when i get there."

"Classical Music is there."

"I..hate you."

Kahoko laughed and she had a feeling her cousin heard that for the next thing she knew Saya was screaming at her.

"You were in this with her weren't you!?"

"what?"she replied calmly.

And thus the night which was quiet was now full of noises much to the inconvenience of the people living in the street.

--------------

(December 24, 5:57 P.M.)

Kahoko chattered with the kids who were wearing the same clothes, Even Saya was wearing cothe that were for the nearby bar. Only Kahoko and Maria were formally dressed. Maria was wearing a white gown with a lily pressed in the middle of her breast and her hair tied up in a bun, kahoko on the other hand was wearing her dress from the second round of the concours.

Amidst the chatter a kid asked Kahoko if she can play the Violin.

"yeah Auntie Kahoko play,play!" said a girl in the Cao Dai jumping up and down excitedly."

"But i don have my-"

Her violin case was offered right in front of her."

"-violin..."

Seeing as she didn't have any choice she started to open the case until Saya called from the outside.

"Hurry up everyone the bus is here!"

Hearing that. Kahoko,Maria and the children ran to the bus."

Totally forgetting the violin and kahoko was still holding it.

------------------

(Manila Stadium)

How can i forget i was holding the Violin!!" Kahoko wailed. She didn't notice she was holding it until one of the children asked her.Saya and Maria tried to comfort her.

"Dont worry Kaho-chan the concert will be quick" said Saya

" and not everyone will notice...besides..whats wrong with carrying it?." added Maria.

Maria was right, what's wrong with carrying it?. Sighing Kahoko and the rest went inside the stadium.

The stadium was absolutely filled many people wearing their finest gowns and tux sat down and chatted pleasently. This obviously made Saya and the kids a bit out of place. but they got used to it. After what seemed to be an hour, An announcer came up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give a round of applause to Mrs. Misa hamai and her son Len Tsukimori!"

At that signal the curtains rose and revealed a woman with blue hair playing the piano and a man with also blue hair and a fine tux began playing the violin.Kahoko was surprised time did not change the appearance of Len, sure he may have gotten taller but he was still the same.

The opening played was the song that was dear to Kahoko . The Ave Maria. The song was very sweet when Len and his mother played it. It gave her memories of what happened when she was still participating in the concours,playing with her friends,and experienced those lovely times.When the song ended Kahoko's flashbacked stopped and was back in the present time.The pair started playing other pieces some which were familiar to Kahoko and some which she never heard off. At the middle of the show however, Misa Hami grabbed the microphone and was about to say something.

"Everyone, Thank you for being here tonight. For the other half of the show we will introduce a friend of Len, Everyone, please welcome Tsuchihara Ryotaro.

Kahoko was surprised when she saw Ryotaro coming up on stage He had grown taller and more handsome but his hair style was still the same.She was even more surprised why Ryo is playing with Len.

It was a trio with Ryotaro,Misa and Len playing the Ave Maria again and it was brilliant. Kahoko felt a tiny bit envious of their skills.

"Ryotaro-kun has gotten better" she quietly whispered. however it wasn't quiet enough for Saya who heard it as if it was set at a volume of 100 in a boombox, okay maybe 70.

"Ooh,Kahoko you know this cutie." she teased her.

"Ahh...schoolmates with len and i."

"oh,so you know both of them"

"yes"

"which one do you like then."

Kahoko blushed,that was a very awkard question.

"A-ah no we're just friends." she said trying to escape.

"oh,okay"

Kahoko was relieved.That really was a question she couldn't answer.While thinking,she never noticed that the concert was ending and only realized when Maria nudged her.

"Kaho, it's over, let's go."

Kahoko sighed,she regretted missing the other half of the preformance. meanwhile the kids were still excited from the concert.

"Auntie Kahoko can you play us a song?" asked a young boy.

Kahoko looked at the kids and smiled.Well, _I should play a bit haven't practiced much anyway. _Taking of the violin from the case, she took position and started to play.

------------

Well that's all for now folks.Don't worry the romance starts with the next chapter.Plz continue with the reviews.

xoLovelyEyesox : Thank you and ill try to. School will get in the way but ill update as soon as i can.

SakuraBlossomx: 2 reasons why i cant guarantee a lenxkaho. 1.) i love KahoxKeiichi,Hihara,Ryotaro and len.

2.) Too many LenxKaho fanfics.

Azuma fans...chance of me making kahox Azuma...13 (he's EEEVIL.)

well that's all for now.


	3. LalaLand

A/N: Ohayo Mina-san i know that the 2nd chapter wasn't very good. So ill try my best to make this one much much much better.Since i lack 2 more episodes of La Corda i might bring that Ami or...forgot his name.

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Yuki Kure and Neoromance and im confident that Yuki already set it to Kahokox-phone rings Hello? ...What?...what do you mean the money isn't big enough to set it to my favorite pairing!. Why you! phone line dead...I don't own La Corda now if you excuse me. gets a huge gun and speaks in arnold's voice "ILL BE BACK!"**

**---------------**

Kahoko opened her violin case and took out her old partner, Her trusty beautiful Violin. The one Lily gave her, which she didn't like at first but had grown to love it. Getting her bow,she took position and started to play a song she loved when she heard it when she was watching a movie. _Panchebel's Canon, _It was perfect timng to play something like that at Christmas Eve. It was a serene beautiful sound and all the children closed their eyes to feel the music going into their bodies while passerby's who were chatting or going to their buisness stopped and paid attention to the beautiful sound,beggars,street children, The Elderly, prostitutes, Everyone that was near in the vicinity listened to the song. While Kahoko was playing she remembered the times when he was still playing at the concours. The good and the bad times she experienced there and Lord knows how she missed her friends. When she ended her song Kahoko slowly opened her eyes to see people clapping. Not just the children, but the passerby's and people who were in the concert as well. They heard many renditions of that song in different instruments. The piano, guitar, flute, cello but never have they experienced such an honest gentle sound.

"That was good!" shouted a man.

"Cute" said a Coutoure woman who came from the concert.

"Beautiful" a prostitute added.

Kahoko was blushing at the many remarks coming from them that she didn't notice the children and the people asking for an encore. Until Saya told her.

"Go, kahoko play one more song." Saya said cheerfully. She may hate Classical music, but Kahoko playing was an exception.

Kahoko looked at Maria and gave her a look which maria must have understood because she nodded at her signal.Kahoko started playing again, This time it was Schubert's Ave Maria. The same one Len and the rest played at the concert stadium. But what set this apart from the rest of the Ave Maria was Maria's voice. it was that of an Angel. Together, with Kahoko's gentle sound and Maria's angelic voice. It looked as if they were giving praise to the merciful Virgin Mary. Again people watched only they were bigger in number and Kahoko was oblivious of this.

**--------------------------**

" Len, why don't you go meet your friend outside at the stadium." A beautiful lady said. "Besides, i still have to discuss some things with the manager."

Len just looked at her mother. He sighed, going outside the stadium he met his "friend" Ryotaro Tsuchiura.

"Hey" he said coolly.

Ryotaro turned his head and saw his "friend" Len.

"oh it's you" he said in a very tired voice.

Ryo was looking at the night sky, it was very relaxing to him. He needed it after performing with a famous pianist and suffocating in a huge crowd.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing, Mother just told me to see you, probably to keep you company."

"Tell your mother, thanks" he said slightly irritated. He wasn't nine.

What followed after that was a very awkward silence. Really, they were very uncomfortable with each other. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Both Ryotaro and Len's ears perked up. Were they crazy or did they hear a sound they remembered so long ago? No they weren't, for as they listened harder they can clearly hear an honest sound of a certain violinist.

" It can't be" Len started.

"...can it?" Ryotaro finished.

Curiosity entering their minds as they quickly rushed at the direction where the sound was coming from. They had to know who was playing that honest gentle sound that captured their hearts years ago. It seemed like minutes until they found where the sound came from. It came from a small leafy park. Going in they found out who was playing the Violin...It was from_ Her._

Kahoko felt the warmth of her violin flowing everywhere from the park and as she ended her song with one final note. She heard a huge applause coming everywhere. From the neighbors who looked out at the window to the beggars who felt tears of joy flowing from their eyes. Kahoko flushed with joy as a mixture of clapping and cheering was heard at the silent night.

"That was cool!" "Keep it up youngster!" "Hope to hear it again" "Heavenly!"

But she heard two voices that were overly familiar with her.

"Bravo, Kahoko." "You practiced well."

Kahoko turned to the direction from the voices and stared at them dumbfounded.

"Tsuchihara-kun...Tsukimori-kun?"

---------------------------------------

Okay that's where i end for this chapter. Sorry folks i find this as the most best ending for this chappie so suck it up and wait for the next one.

To the people who reviewed thanks. Ill comment on them next chappie.

And keep those reviews up so i can write faster. It's like oil being poured to an SUV.


	4. Chat

A/N:Everyone thank you for reviewing..please keep them coming.

**Disclaimer: Do not own La Corda D'Oro Yuki Kure has it and she'll always keep it. gets a knife..yet.**

----------

"Tsuchiara-kun and Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko said obviously surprised.

Honestly she never expected to meet her former classmates, in this country of all places. My, how they have grown, Especially Ryotaro, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt showing his well-defined arms and chest, His hair combed back making him all the more attractive. Len had also grown tall and was wearing a polo shirt with two buttons unbuttoned showing part of his chest. She blushed at the two handsome violinists, not because of how they looked but what they heard.

"I'm not that good!" Kahoko told them. She knew her playing was bad but the crowd thought otherwise.

"What do you mean? You were fantastic!" exclaimed a prostitute who was throwing her...salary on Kahoko's legs.

"My son couldn't play like that even if he practiced again and again!" added an old man who was also throwing money near her legs. Soon a wave of coins and bills were thrown near her for playing so well.

Kahoko was flabbergasted. She did not want to feel guilty of having money from just playing. But the crowd insisted on her keeping it.

Sighing in defeat, she looked at Saya and the kids who understood and started picking the money from the floor.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder, turning her head she saw that it was Tsuchihara who was giving her a smile that made her blush.

"Now Hino, you deserved it, you played really well." he assured her.

Kahoko felt the guilt strangely melt away at his words and flashed him a smile that made Ryotaro blushed. But Len observed the whole thing and couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at what was happening.

"Hino, You were good but you still need to practice more." he said cooly. He didn't mean to discourage her but it was a bit rough.

Kahoko was a bit disheartened at his comment but she knew Len was right; It still needed a bit of work. Then Kahoko noticed that the crowd was dissipating and she knew it was midnight.

"Ah,gomen Tsuchihara, tsukimori but I have to go home now! Hope we can see each other sometime!" Kahoko said as she walked away.

Len felt his heart hurt at the sight of Kahoko leaving.

"Hino-"

"Mm?" Kahoko smiled curiosly.

Len paused. why did he say her name? He had to think of something, besides, it's been a long time so its only natural that he...he..what? He didn't know. Even when they were still at Seisou Len sometimes felt his heart lurch at the sight of her or wanted to comfort when she was sad or unhappy. Len quickly looked for an excuse.

"...have dinner with us."

"But-"Kahoko said looking at the kids again.

"Go with him on Kahoko, Saya and I will bring the kids early." Maria said calmly. Honestly Kahoko deserved to hang out with them, it is Christmas Eve after all. Besides why should kahoko hang out with them for tonight when she got two hunks chatting with her. _"She is such a lucky girl…I wonder how they met." She thought._

" But still.." Kahoko said uneasily. She did not want to leave them.

"Hey Kahoko what's that!" Saya said pointing to the trees.

"Where?" Kahoko looked at the direction. There was nothing. Looking back she only saw outlines of her friends. She sweatdropped, they left her. Sighing she turned to Tsukimori-kun.

"Alright…where do we eat?"

------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Red Candlelights Restaurant)

Kahoko was sitting down in a table for four with no one beside her, but across her was Len and Ryotaro. they were all recalling the times in high school.

"Do you remember the time when your accompanist was sick and you had no one else to play." Ryotaro said, a smile spread on his lips.

"Ah, Don't make me recall that!" Kahoko said, madly blushing.That was an embarrasing experience.

They continued to talk about how they were doing until the food was served. Kahoko looked at it with wonder, this must be her second time eating in a fancy restaurant...after that time with yunoki-sempai of course.

Slicing a small part of the meal she took it with one bit and felt the flavor of the food go to her stomach. taking another one she closed her eyes to feel the flavor again. Eating in a five star restaurant is a luxury after all.

Opening her eyes she saw that Len and Ryotaro weren't eating..they were just staring at her, well Ryo was smiling but they were still looking at her! Putting her hand on her face she checked if anything was wrong. Was food stuck on her face,worse an insect?

Noticing Kahoko's reaction Ryotaro assured her nothing was wrong. He just liked Hino's smile. It was attractive and honest. Her smile defined her personality and he enjoyed every moment of it.But not too scare her, Ryo concentrated on his food and started eating.

Len also ate his food hoping it wouldn't scare Hino. But he wondered why he was looking at her...and he liked it. " It's natural" Len assured himself "It's been a long time since we met after all."

Finishing the food Len excused himself to go to the C.R. (or bathroom or restroom) leaving Ryotaro and Kahoko alone.

Remembering something Kahoko asked Tsuchihara-kun a question.

"By the way, what did you want to tell me during graduation day?"

Ryotaro got nervous. He couldn't believe she remembered that time.

-------------------------------------------------

AH gomen everyone i could have made it longer but i thought this was best for now(or im too lazy too write.)

thanks for all the reviews. They helped...and sorry if i spelled lets eat in japanese wrong.

keep up the reviews. Btw i might not update faster than before(school...)

(spoiler: for fans of a certain guy he'll be appearing soon. Very SOON)


	5. Alimayong

AN: None, just feeling guilty for not giving my chapter dont blame me blame SCHOOL.

Disclaimer: dont own La Corda D'Oro

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryotaro recalled that day perfectly.

(Flashback)

_"It was Graduation Day and everyone was already finished with the ceremony. ryotaro was searching the school frantically looking for a certain red haired violinist. Running, he found himselft at the entrance to the two buildings only to find Kahoko talking to her friends, Mio and Nao. Ryotaro stood, staring at her across the grounds. Her red hair fell in elegant waves, framing her golden eyes which shone whenever she played her violin.. He gulped, wandering how to approach her, how to say everything he wanted to say since he first met her. Today was the day he would tell her. Often, when playing the piano, his idle mind wandered to her. It was she who inspired him to return to playing the piano. _

_It was she who invaded his mind, images of her with the violin tucked under her chin, sweet music flowing from her as if it were water. He sighed. Lately, he would tell how the others grew tense around her, eyes wandering to her whenever she smiled, laughed and was deep in thought. It was too obvious, He wondered if it was either a blessing or a curse, her ignorance and innocence toward everyone's feelings. She never showed any sign of understanding the many hints they dropped about the feelings they had. Now,today, she'd know. She'd know about the emotions that had invaded his heart ever since the day he first met her. Swallowing his nervousness, he walked up to her, his heart beating wildly. As he walked, he could see her friends were leavng giving him the perfect chance to tell her. Kahoko was looking at him, her clear golden eyes bore into his._

_"what is it Tsuchihara-kun?" she asked._

_Ryo blushed madly, gathering up all the courage he possesed._

_"Ah, Hino, uh...I wanted to tell you this..Hino I-"_

_"Kahoko!"_

_Kahoko looked round to see her family signalling her to come home._

_"Gomen Tsuchihara-kun. I have to go now, but what is that you wanted to tell me?"_

_Suddenly,Ryo felt his courage falter and his resolve weaken._

_"N-nothing, see you someday Hino." he stammered._

_"Same to you."_

_She smiled as she walked to her family._

_Ryo felt relieved that he didn't tell her, but a small part of him regretted it. Maybe someday he might tell her how he feels._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ryotaro looked at Kahoko, nervously looking for an excuse.

"Ah...that...well...uh...you see..."

"Mmm?" Kahoko looked at him curiosly.

"Is there something wrong" Interrupted a cold voice.

Both turned their heads only to meet a certain blue haired violinist.

"Ah Tsukimori its nothing" said Ryotaro.

"Really?"

"yeah, Btw hino did you see us perform?"

"Of course!" Hino said excitedly clearly forgetting her question to Tsuchihara-kun. "you two were fantastic."

Len felt a bit irritated. If she saw them perform, why didnt she say hi to them when they finished playing?

But not to make her feel uneasy he shruged that irritation off.

The night continued normally after that. Len and Ryotaro dropped hino at her place.

"Arigato Tsuchihara, Tsukimori thank you for everything."

"No problem hino" Ryo smiled.

"Rest well." added Len

Kahoko watched the car go and she sighed. They never changed, Kahoko opened the door when she thought of something. THE GIFTS. She forgot to buy gifts for the kids. Forgetting the concert was the gift, she vowed to wake at 4 next morning and go to the mall. the kids wake at seven so she'll be right on time.

Ryotaro thought about the earlier event and thanked the lord. If Len hadn't come he had no idea what he would say. ----------------------------------------------

(5 A.M.)

Kahoko walked to the bridge with a plastic bag full of gifts on both hands. Thanking god that some stores open really early she stopped at the middle of the bridge and admired the scenery. The bridge was one of the oldest structures in the Philippines. Made in the spanish times it was a part of the are that had history. Of course this meant it was never touched and it was small thus making it hard for cars and bystanders to have space so they don't get hit. Kahoko was still admiring the scenery when all of a sudden she heard a shout.

"Look Out!"

Kahoko looked round and saw a car that was about to hit her, stumbling she accidentally dropped her bags and fell to the river. Closing her eyes for the sudden impact, but as she fell she felt strong and warm hands circle around her. Opening her eyes a bit she saw the face close to her. _Green ruffled hair, Yellowish eyes_ and a worried face which made her remember a certain person. Then everything went black. As she opened her eyes she saw the face again and mumbled something very audible..

"...Hihara-sempai?"

-----------------

Could have made it long but to lazy to make it better ill make a better one..when im not rushing..so Review.

To people who did..i thank you and my answer for a len/kaho fic is..SECRET...and...yes im sorry linkfangirl for calling ry and len violinists..when ryos a pianist...never noticed...so

C U NXT Tym


	6. Savior

A/N: Hi all, im back

A/N: Hi all, im back..sorry for not updating in a long time….Actually I had chapter 6 done..but..my computer crashed, so I kinda got annoyed and took a break, now my writing style might have changed so I hope you people will still find my story enjoyable.

I hadn't came to this site for a while, been busy in fictionpress..but oh well.

**Disclaimer: Yuki Kure..Neo Romance own the story, so if we ever need to vent our frustration on the non-existent pairing in the anime..you know who or whom to go to.  
**

Hihara Kazuki didn't know what to say, after all these years he had never thought of running into her. Her red hair, drenched by the river, was glistening in the sun. Her golden orbs bore into him. Her face, tanned slightly by the sun gave her a fair and healthy look. Those lips he was about to press, since he thought of giving her CPR.

He blushed at the idea of it.

"Hoy! Are you okay?" shouted a deep yet feminine voice.

Kazuki and Kahoko looked at the side to see a plump middle aged lady looking deeply concerned.

"Im Sorry about that, I hope you're all right."

Kahoko nodded.

"Im fine" she said hoping to relieve the lady's worries.

"I was trying to honk but the stupid thing wouldn't work" she sighed as she glanced at her car.

"It's okay." Kahoko repeated again, recalling everything that happened and froze. "THE GIFTS!" she shouted. "Oh god, where are they, did they fell, what happ-"

"They're fine, Kaho-chan."

Kahoko looked at her senpai, giving her a smile that always made her feel calm and worry-free.

"Where are they?"

Kazuki , pointed at he direction and sure enough kahoko could see the bags all fine.

Relieved the plump woman headed back to her car and drove off, but not before seeing one more glance at the two.

Kahoko, stood up and took the bags from the bridge. She was about to walk, when Kazuki grabbed her.

"No way Kaho-chan." He said in a concerned voice. "Let me do this."

Kahoko looked at her senpai, taller than she remembered.

"Eh? Bu-"

"Don't worry about it, besides you must be tired. It must have been scary when you fell."

Reluctantly, Kahoko gave him the bags and started walking back to the house.

"by the way, Hihara-senpai, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling at her trumpet-playing friend.

"Ah, well…Im joining this volunteering tourism thing. We stay in a foreign country then we teach or do work in there for a while. Im planting trees today with some of the locals in a rural area."

"Wow, that must sound fun!" Kahoko said in admiration.

"Come to think of it, what are you doing here kaho-chan?"

Before she could answer, they stopped. They were right in front of her house and quietly came in. Signaling Hihara-kun, they tiptoed their way to the Christmas tree and quietly unloaded the presents.

"I can't wait to see their faces." Kahoko thought in her head, and the image of the kids smiling at the gifts made her smile as well.

As they finished placing the gifts under the tree, they were about to turn around to head back.

"Hey, Kahoko, what are you doing?" A voice asked at her back.

Kahoko screamed, turning her head, to see three people, one with blue hair, on with green and one with raven hair.

"Ah, Tsuchihara, Tsukimori, what are you doing here!?" Hihara asked with an astonished face, taking Kahoko's question from her mouth.

Saya grinned at Kahoko, with a face she knew. Putting her hand on her forehead, she sighed. There's going to be a lot of explaining to do.

So, do you like it? I hope it hadn't ruined the story.

It's kind of short right now, but I promise you the next one would be longer!!

Btw, for all those reviews, thanks. Keep on coming, I'll be more inspired to write.


End file.
